Hoborg
Hoborg was a creation of Quater, when he wanted to see what would happen if he made a creative being with a "big heart", which is the meaning of his name. Appearance Hoborg wears a bright yellow crown, and has no eyes or nose. He has an orange cube-shaped head. His head as a hole in the bottom, which seems to be his mouth, although it never moves. He has a red, rectangular-cuboided body, and, like Klaymen, wears little, tiny brown pants. He has pale coloured arms and legs and has little brown toenails. History Quater gave him some Klay, and a crown which Hoborg set-out into a void of clouds. Hoborg decided to make a place with the swirling clouds as a sky, with beings of his own. He wanted to enjoy his beings for ever, but did not want to force them to love and respect him. He decided to make them with the ability to choose right and wrong. He worried that some would come out bad, and made one child at a time and see if he turned out good before he started on the next. Hoborg made a tiny scale model of his world, The Overhood, in Klay to see if it looked the way he had imagined it. He spent about 20 years designing its shapes and colors. However clay lasts only or a few thousand years and for his beings he wanted the Klay of Highest Quality which lasts for ever. That Mountain of Klay was in a place that was 400 years away, and Hoborg was so anxious, that he knelt and asked Quater for help. Quater ave him a scope to help him see far, and save him years of travel. Journey Hoborg always awoke before sunrise so that he could travel without heat, thought about Quater and sung to the ground about the joy of existence. After a morning's journey, he rested under soil and resumed in the afternoon until late. But 20 years passed and Hoborg grew very lonely. He rested under the shadow of a spindly vine. At dawn a worm attacked the plant and as it withered, as the sun came up, and as a scorching east wind came, the white light of the sun beat down on Hoborg's head, and he wished for death. He lay there, unable to do anything, scraping absent-mindedly (as it was better than dying) the dry baked dirt with his one hand. Weeks of scraping resulted to just a few grains of dust and grit, as the ground was very hard, and month by month the dirt collected to a pile under his palm. For years the only sound heard was his scraping. When he took the pile, spat on it and squeezed it so hard that his knuckles made popping noises. Then the worm (that had attacked the vine) saw the clod of dirt Hoborg formed and admired it and suggested to make more clods and populate the chink of land with them; and made him doubt that the pile of Klay Quater told him indeed existed, as he didn't see it through his scope. He decided to spent the next years, and his spit, in making more clod-beings rather than keeping on a journey he didn't know how long it would last, and now he would use both hands to save time. The hideous outrage of dirt he put together stirred with life, and Hoborg was terrified and cast away his creation. He slept hoping that the spark of life would subside again into dead matter, but in his dream (complete with the spindly vine that grew back) he awoke and saw the horrid thing looking at him with yellow oozing eyes. He awoke for real and saw something approaching from the distance. He was terrified that it was his creature coming for him, but it turned out to be a floating chunk of land with some beings. With his belt he lassoed it so that he folks would not pass him. He even extended his lasso with a snake he rolled out of a clay chunk from his chest to make sure that it'd reach them. The folks on it were Willie Trombone and Bil. Hoborg didn't notice that his guts were oozing out of the large fissure of his chest, something that the two beings did. Bil carried Willie towards Hoborg, and with his belt, Willie clamped the severed sections and closed up Hoborg's injury. Hoborg thanked him, although Willie seemed to be oblivious or insane, and mostly mumbled gibberish to himself. After a few days of rest, Hoborg liked Bil and Willie's company and asked if they wanted to join him on his journey but could not make out their responses. He figured that they did not want to come along so he tearfully said good-bye, but he was happily surprised to see that nonetheless they seemed to follow him whenever he walked. Bil proved most useful for carrying them and Willie's little house over canyons too steep to climb. Within a few years the three made it to the mountain of the purest Klay, even better than he expected. He filled his crown up with a good sized hunks of Klay, and his friends assisted him by carrying a few hunks, enough to make his world and about 2000 beings. Return On their way back a Tickberger came upon them. Hoborg yelled for Bil to grab them and run away, but he was not fast enough. With a swipe on Bil's foot, it removed its ID panel and Bil was slowing down. Hoborg dropped the spare Klay, keeping enough for a medium-sized world and about 500 beings. Tickberger gobbled it up, and was still closing in so Hoborg threw some more Klay. Tickberger ate and slowed down considerably, but so did Bil who was exhausted, so Hoborg dumped most of his Klay, keeping enough for a small neighborhood with 20 beings. The Tickberger was stuffed now and stopped completely following them. After many years' journey riding on Bil, Hoborg returned and was ready to build "The Everhood". After creating it, he was lonely, as he had no-one to share his home with. Hoborg then created Klogg, the first mortal Klayperson to live there. Klogg eventually became angry with Hoborg, as he found it unfair that he should have to live with someone more powerful with him and coveted for Hoborg's crown. Hoborg knew that it was a powerful object that only he can wear it responsibly, corrupting anyone else who would wear it. Indeed when Klogg stole it and put it on, he became corrupted. Once removed from Hoborg's head, he was frozen. However Willie took a life seed from his hand and created Klaymen in order to return the crown once again to his head. If the player chooses the Good Ending in The Neverhood, Klaymen places the crown back onto Hoborg. category:Hoborg Category:Klay Category:The Neverhood